


Oblivious

by colorguard28



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorguard28/pseuds/colorguard28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody realizes it except for them. Until a certain Norfolk detective makes fun of Tony's favorite geek. Scenes from Season 7. McNozzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This started from my Unwritten Stories meme on my LJ. Idea is people leave prompts for stories I haven't written and I give them 1-3 sentences from that fic. Dietpunk fics gave me the prompt "It's obvious to anybody but them that Tony and Tim are dating." It worked so well with S7 on the show I ended up with an entire ficlet. I run the UWS meme every month at [my LJ](http://colorguard28.livejournal.com) for NCIS, NCIS:LA, Hawaii 5-0 and my original Exeter fic, so feel free to hop on over and leave a prompt. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my sandbox, not making any money off of this. I promise to put them back unharmed.
> 
> Spoilers: Truth or Consequences, Ignition, Guilty Pleasure

When McGee suggested they grab dinner the night after Tony and Gibbs got back from Tel Aviv, he figured it was just a chance to make sure Tony was OK. When it became a regular thing, he decided that if not having Ziva for a few months meant he and Tony became better friends, it was worth it. She'd be back soon. Once whatever mission she was on that had her silent had ended, she'd be back. Just like after last summer.

When Tony had one too many beers at McGee's while they watched the Star Wars trilogy — the real ones, not the prequel disaster — one Saturday, he was glad McGee would let him crash there, even if it meant they had to share McGee's bed. Tim really needed to get a couch. But he didn't. And even after a dozen movie nights Tony wasn't complaining. He had to admit, he didn't know where McGee would put one.

When Tony and McGee showed up at her lab determined to figure out where Ziva was and why they hadn't heard from her, all McGee said was they had been out at dinner. Abby felt her heart melt a bit that they had skipped the rest of their date to start hunting for Ziva.

When Gibbs heard Tony's shout just as he knew McGee was making a dive for the knife in Saleem's cell, his gut clenched. It wasn't until he watched his kids on the transport plane home that night that he wondered what he would have done if he had been there when Hernandez went after Shannon and Kelly.

When Vance watched the team walk back into the bullpen after returning from Somalia, he watched McGee's eyes track Tony across the bullpen and admired their discretion.

When Ziva returned to NCIS, she noticed something was different about Tony and McGee. Tony did not call McGee Probie anymore, and more and more often it was Tim. Abby was the only other one who- Oh. After that, Ziva stopped feeling left out when she heard about their movie nights.

When Jimmy heard Tony giving McGee a hard time about jetpacks during the one case, and then McGee giving him grief right back after Tony's awe at McGee bringing down the dirtbag who'd tried to flee via jetpack, he wondered if he would ever find somebody who knew him well enough that they could argue like that and still love each other.

When Jethro heard Tony's knock on the door, he knew his owner would be busy all night watching movies, and Jethro would probably wind up sleeping on the floor because the other man would take his spot on the bed.

When Ducky heard about the boys' tiff, he rather wondered who they thought they were fooling when they insisted they weren't dating. He reminded himself to have a discussion with Jethro. Rules were all well and good, but a mere word from Jethro to the boys that he blessed their decision to break Rule 12 would simplify life for all those around them.

When Ziva accused Tony of having a fling and he denied it, she realized that neither of them had figured it out. After Tony gave McGee a Nutter Butter, she decided she would leave, quietly.

When McGee couldn't help smiling after Tony said he'd blown off McCadden, he realized the last time he'd felt like he had today was when Abby dated other guys right after they ended things. He didn't know what to make of that, so he fell back on what he knew and started blowing- No, he started puffing on his coffee to annoy Tony. And if his traitorous brain conjured up other images, he just put a big smirk on his face and called Tony names.

When Tony watched McGee smirk over his coffee, he realized he hadn't felt that way when somebody teased him since... He took the Nutter Butter back, a wide smile on his face. He'd never tell their little ninja she knew them better than they did. But he did give the Nutter Butter back — when he stopped by McGee's place that night.

When Jethro heard strange noises coming from his master's bedroom that night, he decided he would sleep on the living room floor.


End file.
